Les Morts sans gloire
by Eejil9
Summary: 2498. La Grande Catastrophe a ravagé la Terre. Du monde des moldus comme du monde des sorciers, il ne reste plus rien. Plus rien ? Pas vraiment. C'est ce que découvre Hel lorsqu'elle met la main sur une antique relique : un livre. Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore, par une certaine Rita Skeeter. SF Post-apo version HP.


**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... Hrm, non. Bref, je continue à être plus active sur HPF qu'ici, mais j'ai fait mes ràr il y a quelques temps et ça m'a donné envie de revenir poster mes textes par ici. Ils sont tous publiés depuis belle lurette sur mon profil HPF, mais soit. Voici aujourd'hui ma participation au merveilleux concours de The Night Circus sur HPF. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans la SF post-apocalyptique version sorcière :D**

 **Petite présentation des consignes du concours :**

 **-Votre OC (puisque forcément ça sera des OCs) doit être passionné / obsédé par un personnage ou un événement du canon. J'ai choisi Albus Dumbledore et notamment sa biographie par Rita Skeeter !**  
 **-Il devra se lancer dans une quête en lien avec sa passion/ son obsession, que ça soit de son choix ou contraint.**  
 **-Pour ce concours sont considérés comme canon seulement les livres (The Cursed Child, Pottermore, les jeux vidéos etc n'entrent pas en ligne de compte)**  
 **-L'action doit se dérouler au moins 200 ans après la bataille de Poudlard : 500 ans pour moi, l'histoire se passe en 2498.**  
 **-Les personnages / événements qui sont la cible de l'obsession sont exclusifs et devront donc être réservés**  
 **-Vous devrez montrer le poids du temps qui passe à travers une déformation de ce qui est décrit dans les livres (donc des erreurs historiques, qui peuvent ne pas être rectifiées lors de votre récit)**  
 **-A un moment de votre histoire, votre ou vos personnages devront aller dans un musée ayant rapport aux événement racontés dans les livres; le musée peut être consacré à l'ensemble de la guerre comme à un aspect particulier.**  
 **-Un paragraphe d'au moins 200 mots devra être consacré à une réflexion sur la fiabilité de l'Histoire (ça peut être fait sous forme de dialogue) : en gras dans le premier chapitre (et il me semble qu'il y a aussi d'autres passages que je mettrai aussi en gras).**  
 **-L'histoire devra tenir en 7 chapitres maximum, parce qu'une quête peut être longue à résoudre. Bien sûr, si votre personnage est super malin, il peut régler le truc en un seul OS ! 3 chapitres et un épilogue pour moi :)**

 **Je publierai les trois chapitres et l'épilogue à raison d'un par semaine à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je peux aussi d'ores et déjà vous annoncer que cette histoire comporte une suite, Avenir Fossile, que je posterai dans la foulée.**

 **Merci à Seonne pour son bêtatage de compet' 3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hel passa sa main sur un livre à la couverture jaune, miraculeusement intact, et tenta difficilement d'en déchiffrer le titre : _Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore_. Le nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Sa tante Sophie lui avait appris à lire longtemps auparavant, mais elle n'avait jamais pu pratiquer. Sa mère estimait que dans un monde où le papier et les ordinateurs n'existaient plus, cela ne servait à rien. Elle se trompait, visiblement.

Hel haussa les épaules et fourra le livre dans sa besace. Elle continua la fouille de l'antique maison dans laquelle elle se trouvait. La bâtisse avait survécu au passage des ans par un miracle inattendu. Nichée dans une combe, elle avait résisté grâce à des sortilèges de protection très anciens et très résistants.

Bien plus efficaces que ceux que pouvaient générer la baguette de Hel. Après tout, les baguettes n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient, et Hel était bien placée pour le savoir, c'était son métier.

Après la Grande Catastrophe de l'an 2345, de nombreux êtres avaient purement et simplement disparu. Les sorciers avaient accusé les moldus de la destruction de l'environnement, et leur avaient déclaré la guerre. Les moldus ne s'étaient pas laissé faire, et avaient répliqué à l'arme chimique et à la bombe atomique. Ce qui restait de l'ancien monde, ces conflits sanglants l'avaient détruit. La Terre était désormais une vaste étendue désolée et stérile, et les hommes, sorciers comme moldus, n'étaient plus qu'une poignée, souvent obligés de s'entre aider s'ils souhaitaient survivre.

Il n'y avait plus de créatures magiques sur lesquelles récupérer de potentiels cœurs pour les baguettes, et peu de bois pour les tailler. Désormais, ils cherchaient des restes, des fossiles de créatures, ou des anciennes baguettes inutilisables, et fondaient le cœur dans de longues cannes de métal. De baguettes, ces outils n'avaient plus que le nom. Et elles étaient loin d'être aussi efficaces. C'était le travail de Hel, comme cela avait été celui de sa mère avant elle : chercher dans les vestiges de l'ancien monde de quoi faire des cœurs pour les catalyseurs de magie.

Et c'était son père qui les forgeait. Cela leur permettait de vivre dans un confort relatif, malgré la misère à laquelle ils étaient tous réduits sur cette Terre dévastée. Et surtout, cela permettait à Hel de parcourir le monde en quête de souvenirs de cet ancien monde dont personne ne parlait et qui sombrait peu à peu dans l'oubli.

Personne ne croyait Hel, par exemple, quand elle expliquait que la plupart des enfants et des adolescents disposaient de structures d'éducation organisées, qu'on nommait écoles, collèges, lycées et même universités. Les pays où les enfants travaillaient étaient vus comme sous-développés, et il n'était pas rare qu'un adolescent décide de ne pas faire le même métier que ses parents.

Tout ça, Hel l'avait lu dans de vieilles coupures de journaux, ou dans des romans qu'elle avait sauvés çà et là. Le plus dur n'était pas tant de les lire que de déchiffrer la langue. Depuis la Grande Catastrophe, les rares humains survivants s'étaient regroupés comme ils pouvaient, et leurs langues avaient évolué rapidement. Les ancêtres de Hel étaient anglais et elle vivait toujours dans ce qui avait été la Grande-Bretagne avant que plusieurs explosions de bombes provoquent un effondrement tellurique et l'assèchement de la Manche. Seulement, d'autres hommes étaient venus, et la langue qu'ils parlaient ne ressemblait plus que vaguement à l'anglais qu'elle pouvait lire sur les journaux et dans les romans qu'elle retrouvait.

Hel finit d'explorer la maison. Tout y était tellement en ordre que cela en devenait effrayant. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir une maison d'avant la catastrophe en si bon état. Après avoir passé le petit corridor coquet dans lequel elle avait trouvé le livre, elle pénétra dans un salon joliment meublé. Se persuadant que les propriétaires de ces objets étaient morts depuis longtemps, elle vola des bougies dans lesquelles collaient un bon nombre de grains de poussière, un plaid en crochet, deux coussins et un vieux briquet qui, miraculeusement, fonctionnait encore. Dans les armoires, la vaisselle en porcelaine était brisée.

Outre le livre et ces menus objets, elle trouva dans la cuisine plusieurs bocaux intacts contenant du matériel à potions. Ce n'était pas aussi idéal que de trouver de vieilles baguettes, mais cela pouvait toujours servir, notamment ce qu'elle identifia, grâce à un sort qu'elle maîtrisait très bien, comme étant du venin d'acromentule et des plumes de jobarbille.

Elle découvrit aussi une vieille bibliothèque poussiéreuse, poussée contre le mur d'une chambre, à l'étage. Mais l'alarme de sa montre la rappela à la raison. Il fallait qu'elle parte si elle voulait être rentrée avant le coucher du soleil et les tempêtes que la Lune déclenchait toujours sur cette partie de la Terre.

Hel soupira, et se promit de revenir. A peine sortie, elle vissa son casque sur son crâne et enfourcha son balai pour rentrer chez elle.

Son balai, c'était son petit trésor. Il datait de juste avant la Grande Catastrophe, et était à la pointe de la technologie. Son grand-père l'avait conservé et son père l'avait remis en état de marche quand elle avait émis le souhait de l'utiliser.

De balai, il n'en avait plus que le nom. Il s'agissait d'une longue structure métallique aérodynamique. Le manche en acier enchanté disposait d'un siège, et se prolongeait à l'arrière sur des fibres décoratives qui rappelait les anciens balais. Avec des pointes de vitesses à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres à l'heure, il permettait à Hel de sillonner le continent à la recherche de cœurs potentiels pour les baguettes de son père.

Hel profita du voyage retour pour se remémorer sa visite dans l'antique et merveilleuse maison qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle imaginait déjà les merveilles qu'elle y trouverait quand elle y retournerait.

Elle voyageait toujours dans sa tête en même temps qu'elle traversait le monde. Parce que sur la surface de cette terre, il n'y avait plus rien à voir que la sècheresse et les cadavres de villes. Elle les avait déjà vus des centaines de fois, et ils avaient perdu leur effrayante irrégularité. Mieux valait se perdre dans ses pensées que dans cette désolation-là.

Enfin, un grand hangar en béton armé fut visible à l'horizon. Solide, il permettait d'échapper aux tempêtes. Pourvu d'une seule porte, blindée par des barres métalliques, il permettait aussi d'échapper aux pillards et aux bandits qui profitaient de la misère des hommes. Hel sourit. Elle était arrivée.

Elle rangea son balai et se débarrassa de son casque et de sa combinaison avant d'entrer dans la pièce à vivre. Elle y embrassa sa mère qui attendait dans son fauteuil favori. Elle avait perdu ses jambes, quelques années auparavant. Elle avait oublié de rentrer avant la nuit, et n'avait pas pu s'abriter suffisamment de la tempête de pleine lune qui s'était déchaînée ce soir-là. Une poutre de la vieille bâtisse dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée était tombée sur son dos et avait paralysé ses membres inférieurs. Elle était rentrée au petit jour, péniblement, à l'aide de son balai, plus conventionnel et moins sûr que celui de sa fille. Depuis, elle n'avait plus quitté la maison. Elle cultivait sous la petite serre les fruits et légumes nécessaires à leur alimentation, s'occupait de leur maigre bétail et assistait son mari pour la fabrication des baguettes. Le tout en se traînant sur le fauteuil volant de fortune qu'ils lui avaient fabriqué.

Et c'était Hel qui cherchait les cœurs de baguettes. Et chaque jour, sa mère la voyait partir, et, la peur au ventre, la mettait en garde contre la nuit et ses tempêtes.

Elle l'aurait bien empêchée de partir, Hel le savait. Seulement, c'était partir ou mourir. Sans ce que leur offraient les clients en échange de baguettes – cela faisait longtemps que l'argent avait disparu de cette terre et que le troc était devenu la base des échanges – ils auraient été anéantis depuis longtemps.

La jeune femme aida sa mère à préparer le repas, et toute la petite famille dîna en silence. En général, les conversations étaient alimentées par les découvertes de Hel, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de leur parler de la maison. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle sentait au fond d'elle-même que cela devait rester secret, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse y retourner. Elle raconta sa journée en peu de mots, allongeant le voyage de plusieurs heures et détruisant la maison sous ses paroles. Ses parents crurent qu'elle avait tout pris, et qu'il n'y avait rien eu d'autres dans les ruines. Elle ne dit pas un mot du livre non plus.

Elle quitta la table familiale rapidement et, prétextant une grosse fatigue, se rua dans sa chambre. Là, elle sortit le précieux trésor de sa besace.

La couverture était jaune et poussiéreuse. Le titre était écrit en lettres argentées. _Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore_ , par Rita Skeeter. Le premier nom était familier aux oreilles de Hel, mais le second ne lui disait absolument rien. Sur la première de couverture, un homme à la longue barbe blanche fronçait les sourcils.

\- Alors, Albus Dumbledore, murmura Hel, qu'as-tu à m'apprendre ?

Elle lut toute la nuit. Ses connaissances en ancien anglais n'étaient pas suffisantes pour qu'elle juge le style, et elle avançait trop lentement pour pouvoir parcourir les neuf cent pages avant le lever du soleil. Quand son père vint la réveiller, elle n'avait pas dormi, et avait une tête épouvantable. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'argumenter bien longtemps pour le convaincre qu'elle était souffrante et qu'elle ferait mieux de rester à la maison ce jour-là.

Comme la pêche de la veille avait été bonne et qu'il avait de quoi faire des baguettes pour un moment, son père ne protesta pas, et la laissa se reposer.

Une nouvelle fois, elle ne dormit pas. Elle lut toute la journée, cachant le livre sous son oreiller quand sa mère venait prendre de ses nouvelles.

La vie sulfureuse d'Albus Dumbledore la fascinait. Son amour naissant pour Grindelwald, un mage noir d'après l'auteur. Son atroce histoire familiale, avec l'emprisonnement de son père pour attaque sur moldus et le calvaire de sa pauvre petite sœur cracmolle. Et tous les scandales de sa vie, son étrange relation avec Harry Potter – encore un nom qui avait traversé les années mais dont elle ne savait finalement pas grand-chose.

Au coucher du soleil, elle était enfin arrivée à la fin de l'ouvrage. Son ancien anglais, au passage, s'était grandement amélioré sous l'effet de cette lecture rapide et compulsive.

Elle fut déçue. Le récit de la mort était bien plus neutre et plat que les sempiternels sarcasmes auxquels l'auteure l'avait habituée. « Il fut assassiné par le professeur de Potions de Poudlard, ancien mangemort, qu'il croyait repenti, Severus Rogue. Ainsi mourut, sans gloire et sans panache, celui qui faisait confiance à tout le monde, et dont le passé trouble avait été oublié. »

Ainsi mourut sans gloire... Hel se répétait ces mots. Sa tante lui avait dit un jour que son prénom était celui d'une déesse d'une antique mythologie déjà oubliée au temps de la Grande Catastrophe. La déesse des morts sans gloire.

C'était un signe.

Hel devait absolument en apprendre plus sur cet Albus Dumbledore, sa vie si brillante et sulfureuse, et sa mort sans gloire.

D'ailleurs, quelque chose l'intriguait, dans ce récit. Rita Skeeter n'arrêtait pas de noter qu'il y avait des montagnes de secrets sous sa réputation vénérable, et qu'à trop voir les réussites, on manquait l'obscurité du personnage. Et si elle s'attachait à décrire l'obscurité, la lumière, elle, passait complètement à la trappe.

Or, Hel n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver cette lumière. Retrouver cette gloire qui avait manqué à ce soi-disant grand sorcier le jour de sa mort.

Car pour la première fois de sa vie, Hel doutait. Elle avait dévoré ce livre au style si piquant, elle s'était passionnée pour les luttes et les secrets d'Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore. Elle avait lu jusqu'à ce que ses yeux brûlent, sans se poser la moindre question, sans remettre en cause le moindre mot, sans utiliser une seule fois son esprit critique. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait toujours fait : sans éducation, elle n'avait même jamais fait la différence entre les livres d'histoire et les romans. Elle croyait mot pour mot ce que les livres lui racontaient, car ils étaient anciens, car ils étaient imprimés sur du papier, matériau disparu et donc forcément vénérable. Mais pour la première fois, elle remarquait que les mots ne disaient pas toujours la vérité.

Ce livre, écrit au lendemain de la mort du sorcier, ne pouvait pas être fiable. Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton, quelque chose dans cet amoncellement de révélations sans fin, sans ces secrets sans cesse dissimulés, qui sonnait faux. C'était trop pour être vrai. Et pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que la vérité était sans doute plus belle et plus intéressante que ce ramassis de scandales qui l'avait occupée pendant plus de trente heures.

Et reproduisant un mécanisme qui avait été effectué des décennies avant elle, par des historiens moldus et sorciers, elle décida que pour trancher le vrai du faux, pour trouver une information fiable, il suffisait de vérifier. De trouver d'autres informations et de les confronter. Ainsi naquit ce qui devint la quête d'une vie. Ainsi naquit la vocation de la première historienne d'après la Grande Catastrophe. Celle qui avait appris à lire alors que tout le monde en était devenu incapable, celle qui avait mis en doute ce que tout le monde avait cru depuis des siècles. Celle qui avait décidé de rendre sa gloire à l'illustre mort Albus Dumbledore.

Assommée par tant d'heures passées à lire sans dormir, Hel lâcha le livre et s'effondra.


End file.
